


Lose control

by BlakeYousoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Happy birthday Porco!, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Smut, dom pieck, handjob, just pokopiku fucking, kitten porco!!!, no beta we die like men, sub porco, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro
Summary: It’s Porco’s birthday! So Pieck decides to treat him by letting him play the sub for the day
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Kudos: 32





	Lose control

**Author's Note:**

> The start of this was written a while ago, and I thought I may as well finish it for his birthday!
> 
> Happy birthday Porco! Ily

[PokuPiku]

“Pock- Pock stop laughing! It’s not funny!” Pieck stamped her foot once, frowning a bit.

You see, for once, they’d tried to switch it up in the bedroom - mostly because it was Porco’s birthday. Pieck wanted a chance to top Porco, and Porco wanted a break from having to, well, be in control all the time. However, Pieck wasn’t exactly intimidating - and Porco was finding it hard to keep himself under control. It was just really funny her having to look up at him to try and degrade him - he couldn’t take it serious.

“Sorry Pup- Miss.” He corrected himself, smirking slightly. “It’s just so hard to take you seriously...”

Pieck puffed her cheeks out, pouting. “Porco Galliard, if you don’t start taking this seriously so help me God I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” He cut her off, still smirking. “I know you’ll get down on your knees the second I make the suggestion, so I don’t see what you can do to me. Especially from all the way down there.” He booped her nose, causing the now blushing Pieck to scrunch her face up.

She grabbed his wrist, pulling him down quite hard, so they were at eye level. She had a frown on her face, not looking happy at all. “If you don’t behave yourself then... Then I’ll have no choice but to make this experience not a pleasant one...”

"Am I supposed to be scared now?" Porco asked.

“Not now... Maybe not even later. Just... Watch your mouth, before I watch it for you.” She gave a soft hum, kissing him on his jaw line. She leant close to his ear, “If we have no more... problems, then I’ll let you do whatever you want to me later, so be a good boy for your Mistress~” she whispered, biting his ear lobe slightly - this earned a very small whimper from Porco.

He let out a shaky breath, “Y-Yes, Miss.” It was safe to say he was a little flustered now. 

“Good boy...” Pieck trailed a hand down, and gently placed it on Porco’s crotch, groping him slightly through his trousers. He was already slightly hard, and she could feel that - she gave a soft smirk. “My, my... Someone’s eager...”

“How could I not be? I have you right here...” Porco’s cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

“Mhm...” Pieck moved her hand a bit, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down a bit. She then did the same with his underwear, letting his throbbing cock out - this earned a soft whimper from Porco.

She gently held his member, humming softly, doing slow, gentle strokes on him. “Such a pretty boy, aren’t you, Pock? My pretty little kitty...”

Porco gave a moan in response, moving his hips with Pieck’s hand. He bit down on his lip, trying to quieten himself down.

She soon started to move her hand faster, still humming. She worked his length in her hand, paying extra attention to his tip.

Porco squirmed slightly, panting and moaning as she moved her hand. “P-Pieck~” he moaned softly.

“Hm? Did you want something, kitten?” She asked, her voice soft and full of lust.

“F-Faster, please...” He said, to which Pieck shook her head. He gave a whine, “Please, Miss- I-I need you so badly.”

She responded by squeezing his tip gently, “We work at my pace, here. You get what you’re given.”

A soft whine left Porco’s lips, his eyes fluttering shut. “Y-Yes, Miss...” 

Pieck grinned, said grin soon turning into a soft smirk as she moved her hand slightly faster, causing a moan from Porco.

Porco’s heart was almost beating out of his chest - he was so damn flustered, and oh so horny. His cock throbbed in Pieck’s hand, and he wanted nothing more in the world for her to just go faster.

His hips moved in their own, jerking forwards into her hands, trying to get more friction - luckily for him, Pieck moved her hand quicker, squeezing him slightly - a rather nasty moan left his lips with that.

“What a nasty little kitty you are...” she said, softly, squeezing his tip. “Such vulgar noises...” she sounded disappointed, but if Porco opened his eyes, he would see the shit eating grin she had plastered on her face.

“A-Ah~ I’m sorry, M-Miss~” he said between his moans, his hips still moving, thrusting his cock into her hands.

Pieck gave a gentle hum, “Now now, there’s no need to apologise, kitten. It’s all good fun~” She said, softly, moving her hand quicker, squeezing him as she did so. 

“P-Pieck-“ he moaned out, his jaw dropping slightly. “I-I’m gonna-“ he cut himself off with a moan.

“Hm? You gonna cum, kitten?” She smirked, her pace picking up. “C’mon, baby. Cum for me~”

And he did. Porco reached his climax, his knees trembling slightly as he came - shooting out ropes and ropes of his cum with a moan of Pieck’s name.

Pieck kept her smirk, watching her precious boy climax. It sure was a sight to see, and she would savour every moment of it. Her hand slowly came to a stop, and she pulled it back from him.

Porco panted heavily, his eyes half open now. God he felt like he was on cloud nine right now.

Pieck got on her tip toes slightly, and kissing him on his jaw, a soft and lingering kiss. “Happy birthday, Porco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @PadwanAnakin for more !


End file.
